The Patakis: Episode Seven
by heyarnoldforeverandever
Summary: Another episode! YAY! Oh and make sure to read my author's notes! They are important! :D :D
1. Chapter 1

**The Pataki's: Episode Seven**

**Okay so I am going back to making the story into just chapters. I just can't keep up with it so i am going to make episode eight into this story and instead of chapter two, it will say episode eight. Okay, now let's get to it because I have made you wait long enough. **

I am waking up. I am putting my hand in front of my eyes, the sun is hurting my eyes. I am sitting up and stretching. I see that Phoebe left her sleeping bag. She must be at breakfast.

I am getting up and yawning. I am walking downstairs. I smell something...pancakes? I am running down the steps. I am now in the kitchen door way. I see my mom...making pancakes...and Phoebe...eating them. I gulp now, knowing Phoebe will puke if she eats anything my mom makes.

I run to her and put my hand in her face. I am now coming to her ear.

"Don't eat them," I whisper.

"Why not? They are good," she is saying. My ears must not be working now. I could have sworn I heard her say that my mom made something good.

"Yeah right Phoebs, you can drop the act. If it will make you feel better, I'll eat them so you don't get sick," I say. She is shrugging. She hands me over the plate. I gulp. i take a bite and chew, slowly. My eyes light up. They are delicious!

"Mom? Did you make these?" I ask, knowing she did but still can't believe it.

"Yep, I have been taking cooking lessons sweetie...at least on tv," she says. I smile. At least it's something.

"Wow Mom, I'm impressed! What did you put in these?" I ask. She smiles proudly.

"I added a dash of cinnamon is all...and love of course," she says as she comes over and kisses my forehead.

"Where are you going?" I ask. I realize that she is wearing a nice clean cut outfit and looks really sharp.

"I have a job interview!"

"Really?" I swallow. "That's great Mom!"

"I know, isn't it just? I figure I could get back up on my feet and start working to make myself have even more of a reason to stop drinking. It will give me some motivation. Besides, maybe we can go on a big family trip if I make enough! Well, better get going. See you two lovely girls later, alright?" She asks but is already out the door. I can tell she is serious about this.

"Wow! I am very proud of your Mother, Helga. You must be so happy," Phoebe is saying. I look behind me at the door. I am smiling.

"Very Phoebs...very happy," I say, feeling so happy. Two good things in one day and it's not even noon yet.

**YAY! happiness all around! I am in a very good mood today for some odd reason! My stomach is fluttery and I can't stop smiling! I wouldn't have any idea why. lol. ;) I am sure you can guess. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this and next chapter soon. I hope you all read these Author's Notes because they are important...and funny at times. :D :D :D :D :D**


	2. Episode Eight

**The Patakis: Episode Eight**

**Who…sorry for such a long wait. Busy, busy, busy. Anyway, sorry again and let's start right into it. ;)**

I can't believe that two good things already happened to me today. I have never had something like this happen to me. I am starting to believe that life is going to start and get better for me.

"So Phoebs, what do you wanna do first today?" I ask. Phoebe thinks for a moment.

"Perhaps we could go to the park for a walk? We have not done that for quite some time Helga," Phoebe suggests. I think for a moment. That might be fun so I think maybe it'll be a good idea to take a walk. I am nodding.

"Sounds great, let me just go get ready." I am getting up and walking to the staircase. Phoebe is following me now. I feel such joy that I have my friend and my life back. I feel like my life is finally coming back to me. As corny as it sounds….life is good.

I walk up the staircase and am now grabbing my sneakers. I am sitting down on the edge of my bed. I tie my shoes as Phoebe is getting ready herself. We both are walking down the stairs together.

We are now getting to the park and the fresh air feels so good. I almost forgot what it was like to be happy and take a walk with a good friend. I also forgot what this park looked like. I have been avoiding it for so long. It reminded me of Arnold too much. I admit that walking right now into this park is painful but I know I need this. I need to take these first few steps; for Arnold…and for me.

I am taking a deep breath of that fresh air. It is nice. I am tempted to take out a cigarette. I am reaching my hand to my pocket but they aren't there. I am wondering why they wouldn't be but now I remember I threw them out. I am tired of smoking. It may be good at first but I know it will catch up to me if I keep doing it. I know I am addicted to them but I am going to try to have some will power about them. They aren't a need; they're just a want after all.

I am looking around the park. It is really pretty at this time of the morning. Phoebe smiles at me. I am smiling back.

"So Helga, you think you might want me to help you with your homework…you know if you have decided to start doing it again," Phoebe says.

I am thinking for a moment. A study party would be fun. Phoebe and I haven't done it in so long. I am nodding.

"That sounds great Phoebs. We can have weekly times and dates…how about Wednesday?" I am asking.

"Perfect! I like that idea Helga," Phoebe says.

We are smiling. I am finding myself take her hand. I am stopping. I wrap my arms around her. She is not hesitating to hug back.

**Sorry for short chapter but all I got for now. I have a lot to do and little time to finish it. Also…personal issues I'm going through. I just want you beautiful people to know I love yas and I am doing the best I can. Have a wonderful weekend and I'll try to get more out. I have more episodes planned for sure. :D**


End file.
